Universe
Nocturne Falls Universe All information is taken directly from Kristen Painter's NFU FAQ page which can be found at: http://kristenpainter.com/sugar-skull-books/ Welcome to the Nocturne Falls Universe! Frequently Asked Questions What is the Nocturne Falls Universe? – The Nocturne Falls Universe (NFU for short) is an expansion of the Nocturne Falls and Jayne Frost worlds. Within this expansion are new stories written by guest authors I’ve invited into the world. They are essentially parallel universe stories meaning nothing written in these new books will become canon, or part of the series written by me. Think of these books as authorized (by me) fan fiction. They’re a chance for you to experience Nocturne Falls through new eyes, and have adventures there with new authors. What made you decide to create the Nocturne Falls Universe? – Not a day goes by without a request for more stories, and I’m already writing as fast as I can. I thought long and hard about it and decided why not give readers exactly what they want? More stories! Creating the NFU seemed like a fun way to make that happen. Why should I try these books? – This is a chance for you to discover new authors! I love finding new authors myself, and if you do too, this is a great way to do that. Also, more Nocturne Falls! Have you read all these books? Did you edit them? – I haven’t read or edited these books, I haven’t designed the covers, and I haven’t been involved in the plotting or planning of the stories. Ultimately, these are new stories for me too! The guest authors involved are each individually responsible for following the guidelines I set in place and for getting their books in the best shape possible. I’m sure they did a great job of that too, because I know they all want to offer you, the reader, the best reading experience possible. Where can I buy these books? – These e-books are available in the US and internationally in all the same places my Nocturne Falls books are: Amazon, iBooks, Kobo and Barnes & Noble. Will these books be available in print? – Some of them may be. It really depends on the length of the book and what the guest author decides to do. Will these books be available in audio? – That’s a possibility and something that will depend on how well each individual book is received. Do I have to read these books to keep up with the Nocturne Falls storyline? No, these books won’t affect the existing storyline. Think of them as existing in a parallel world. Are you still going to be writing the Nocturne Falls books? Yes! I have plans for many more Nocturne Falls and Jayne Frost books. And as long as my readers are interested in them, I’ll keep writing them. I’m an author and I’d like to write in the NFU. How do I make that happen? – Right now the NFU is by invite only. You’re welcome to contact me about the opportunity, but all planned future launches are filled at this time. Nocturne Falls Universe Guest Authors Sela Carsen Jennifer Fischetto Larissa Emerald Pamela Labud Jax Cassidy Alethea Kontis Cate Dean Wynter Daniels Tina Moss Fiona Roarke T. Sue VerSteeg Jennifer Allee Candace Colt Laurie London Bria Quinlan